narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Tanaka
Under Heavy Recontrusction Atsuko is a Kunouichi who was born of two clan Jugo Clan members of unknown origin , she was found near Ryūchi Cave. She was found by an Merchant who was looking to find rare herbals and flowers to sell for his department store. The merchant later gave her to a family in Shinseimura who were frequent customers and were unable to conceive a child. The couple raised her as their own and took great care of her within the village. Background The Merchant Baby REWRITING Midnight Monster On her 15th birthday, she began to experience nightmares, and would wake up in a different location, in the midst of destruction with no recollection of what happened, or how she got there. This would continue for the next few following weeks until she actually killed a person. The death caused panic within the village, and led to the rumors and myth of the Midnight Monster. This monster would come alive during the night sleeping all day, to terrorize the people and eat those who had poor karma. This belief kept most people from being outside late hours of the night and left shinobi in a constant state of alertness. For a while the dreams subsided until, one night she dreamed of a invaded attempting to rob them, and she immediately went on the kill. Atsuko rampaged the house within her dream trying to kill the intruders and when she did, the commotion caused nearby villagers to seek the origin of the noise. It was there they saw the image of the beast as it quickly escaped into the shadows of the night. In her transformed state, she was ran out of the village until she escaped. She woke up the next morning as usual with no recollection of her adventures of the night and tried to go home, when she came upon her residence, she the havoc that befell her home, and two body bags that laid just outside the front area. AS she went to unzip the bags her fears were confirmed her parents were killed, and their bodies were almost destroyed beyond being facially ID'ed. Villagers told her the Midnight Monster was responsible for this, and that the beast escaped before it could be caught. Racked with grief, and despair and mostly unaware that she was indeed the beast, she met up with other villagers to attempt to hunt the creature down. Due to the fact Atsuko was up the entire night, the beast did not show its face, and had no place to stay, so she stayed with a friend of her's that she grew up with. The two became close in the following weeks of the beast disappearance, and were closely becoming intimate with each other and beginning to develop feelings. The following night would be the first time the two actually shared a bed together but much to the chagrin of both their first sleep over would be the last. The dream returned and she had a dream her parent were being attacked by her vision of the monster, she in the dream managed to fight and destroy the beast, but when she woke up tragedy would strike her once again. Her friend was beaten badly, and left for dead, confused she frantically tried to save him, but it was too late. With his dying words he uttered the Beast is inside you Before he could finish that sentence he died, from his fatal wounds, leaving Atsuko once again by herself, this came coming to grips that she was the beast. It slept inside her waiting for her to go to sleep so that it could consume her body and mind, afraid for her life and well being she fled the village and lived as nomad around the outskirts of the Shinseimura, where she could be away from people, and live behind a self imposed exile for years to come. Living off of animals and plants. Days of War The Origins Appearance Personality Abilities Innate Abilities Sage Transformation Ninjutsu Physical Prowess Trivia